


I'm Gonna Be the Man Whose Coming Home to You

by Lyssala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Road Trips, Romance, Sexual Content, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssala/pseuds/Lyssala
Summary: Still determined to keep things normal after a twist in their relationship, Eren and Mikasa still go through with their plans to take a road trip to the the Jaeger's beach house with Armin, Connie, Sasha, and Jean their summer after their first year of college. Their friends are weary of everyone being crammed in a car with them at close proximity, but they soon learn not all is as it seems (and that there are far more awkward things to deal with in close spaces).A 4 part story written in response to a request asking for the gang goes on a road trip. Rated M for Language and Sexual Situations.





	1. Armin

**Author's Note:**

> As it was mentioned this was a request fill for Road Trip + Eremika ^^ It's part of a Modern AU set (which you can find more of in I'll Take You Back Where You Belong), and I'm not sure why I never posted it here before because I actually do like it haha

It was a good idea. The summer after the first year of college was an ideal time for a road trip and it just so happened Eren’s parents owned a sizable house on the beach. It was a decent ways away too; should they drive straight through it would take 22 hours to get there. A good driving time, a beautiful destination, Eren’s closest friends, how could it possibly be a bad idea?

 “How much longer?” Connie asked, looking up from his spot in the back seat of the van.

“We’ve only been on the road for like an hour and a half, moron,” Jean snorted.

“So…how much longer?”

“We’re not getting there till at least tomorrow,” Armin answered, turning his head from the passenger’s seat to look at the rest of the van.

Connie must’ve made a face because Sasha was laughing next to him. “I told you it was gonna be long! Why’re you acting so surprised?”

“I dunno, I guess I figured it’d go by faster.”

“It can’t go by any faster than 60 minutes per hour,” Jean said eyes glancing in the rearview mirror.

“Shut up, Jean. I know that.” Connie sighed and Eren thought he might be quiet this time. “Does that mean we can stop for food soon?”

Eren was greatly rethinking his decisions and it was only an hour in.

“There’s snacks right behind you in the trunk. Aunt Carla laid them on top so you could reach them,” Mikasa said from the seat next to Eren. She didn’t look up from her tablet even as she spoke but it still had the intended effect.

“Bless that woman,” Connie said reaching behind him but Sasha beat him to it. Cue the bickering over who got first dibs on the pick of the snacks.

“Try not to eat them all in one sitting.” Eren turned around to face the two in the back seat rummaging through the pretty large bag filled to brim with what looked like boxes of snacks as well as pre-bagged homemade snacks from his mom. He snorted and reached back to grab a bag off the top. “Did she think we were gonna starve?”

“Who cares,” Connie murmured between mouthfuls of pretzels. “Your mom is the best.”

“Hey, throw some of that up here,” Jean said glancing behind him before switching lanes on the highway they were riding on.

“What do ya want?” Sasha asked. “We got Doritos, some mixed nuts, popcorn, every granola bar you could imagine, a whole slew of chips, is that…kettle corn popcorn? Mrs. J, I know you can’t hear me but I love you. Okay, umm, crackerjacks, gummies, trail mix bags...oh wait. Some of these have Mikasa’s name on them.”

“They probably don’t have raisins in them,” Eren said, leaning his head back against his seat. “She just throws them out the window.”

“Should I throw them at you instead?” Mikasa said glancing up.

“Please do,” Jean said. “Just peg- You asshole! There was plenty of room in every other lane, was that really necessary?”

“Oh yeah, Eren’s right. No raisins in them.” Connie must’ve examined the bags thoroughly. “Extra M&M’s though.”

That sounded about right. Leave it to his mom to never forget how anyone liked their food. She was the one who was a little nervous about the trip so it really shouldn’t have surprised Eren so much that she shoved what she wanted in the car without anyone knowing; it made him wonder what else she hid in here for them. His dad was fine with it, saying it was always a good experience for kids their age to take responsibility like that. Eren wasn’t sure who Grisha thought Eren was traveling with because only two out of the six could really be considered responsible. Eren guessed his dad assumed Armin and Mikasa would keep everyone in line until they met his parents down at the beach house.

“Incoming Doritos for Armin,” Sasha said as a blue bag flew from the back seat and hit the windshield with a crunch.

“Hey, careful next time,” Armin said reaching up to grab the bag that fell on the dashboard.

“And popcorn for Jean.”

Eren reached behind him before Sasha could chuck the bag again so he could grab it and tossed it up to Armin who passed it to the first person who volunteered to drive.

“Do you want anything, Mikasa?” Connie asked, leaning forward to wave one of the bags of trail mix in front of her.

“Thanks but I’m still full from breakfast,” she said, holding up her still half full coffee cup.

“Eren?”

“Nah, thanks though,” he said. Really what he could do was just fall asleep. Sure it wasn’t that early and yeah they had only been on the car for an hour and a half but that’s what he got for waiting to pack until last night.

Connie sat back into his seat already chewing on something while Sasha kicked her feet up on the back of Eren’s bucket seat. There was some light music playing through the speakers; classic rock would be Eren’s guess since it was driver’s pick and Jean was predictable. The GPS attached to the windshield spoke about an exit in such and such miles but he wasn’t paying too close attention. They were too far away still for Eren to care. Armin had a book out on his lap, and Mikasa was reading something on her tablet.

Eren pulled his phone out of his pocket around the time Jean started singing along to the radio. “Knock it off, we don’t need a bunch of stray dogs following the car.”

Jean decided he wasn’t going to stop and that he was going to flip Eren off instead.

Eren scrolled to the last person he sent a text to and started to type, _Whose idea was it to let Jean drive first anyway?_ Before pressing send. He could see Mikasa next to him pick up her phone from her lap and it only took a moment for his phone to buzz.

_Because he offered to and he’s a morning person unlike a good majority of the people in this car. Also he has younger siblings, he’s used to driving a van in a busy city, which we still have one to get through,_ was her response.

_You were up before all of us. I think you’re the most morning person there is._ Eren dropped his hand into his lap once he pressed sent, hearing the light buzzing noise from Mikasa’s phone. Okay, maybe it wasn’t the most mature thing to have a conversation through text in a car full of people but it was a little hard to just talk to her when there were four people surrounding them.

_Thanks? But the only time I ever drove a van is this van and only once or twice. I’d rather wait till we got the city out of the way. Only child remember?_

He saw the smile pulling at her lips as she looked back to her tablet. _Well, not technically, but Levi doesn’t really seem like the van type. Could you imagine though? Wearing his suit and sunglasses, undercut blowing in the wind through the open window of the van._

That one did get a laugh, one Mikasa quickly covered with her mouth when the others turned to look at her. “Funny part, sorry,” she said holding up her tablet. That seemed to appease everyone giving her strange looks. She glanced over to Eren, still trying to hide her smile but he saw it, he could always see it.

God, he wished he could go back in time and never storm away from that fight, he wished he could take back the words he said, breaking off their two year relationship. Those four months were the worst of his life and there was nothing more he wanted than to have realized how miserable he was without her before he said he was leaving. Seeing her every day and not being able to talk to her like he used to, hold her, kiss her like he used to hurt more than anything they had fought about. 

His phone buzzed in his hand. _Please don’t put those images in my head, Eren. Let him keep his Lexus._

_I dunno, if him and Hanji ever have kids we might have to pass this good ol van to him. While we’re at school it’s just Gwen with my parents, they don’t need the van anymore. We can pass along the legacy._   He saw her roll her eyes when she picked up her phone. She was beautiful, she was always so beautiful so it was no surprise when she easily had guys left and right asking for dates once they broke up. He tried, telling himself this was his doing so he better make the most of it but it was never the same. He couldn’t ever bring himself to go on more than one date with a girl. He knew who he wanted, who he loved, and he pushed her away.

_The only legacy this van needs is to be taken to the place where vans go to die. It’s practically as old as you._

_True enough. It still runs just fine or trust me, my mom would never have let us go. Besides, we had quite a few good times in this van, how can you throw away our memories like that?_

Mikasa snorted when her eyes skimmed over the screen. His father was the one to ask him about 50 times if Eren was sure he wanted to be in a car for two days with her, but there was nothing Eren wanted more than to make up for the mistakes he had made.

_That’s why we make new memories together._

Eren really hoped no one was looking at him cause he was pretty sure he had the stupidest grin on his face as he looked at his screen. He regretted everything about those four months, but he didn’t regret swallowing all his pride and telling Mikasa how wrong he was, how much he loved her and only her. He would’ve understood if she turned him away, saying she didn’t want him anymore after how he hurt her but she didn’t.

_How about making new memories in the backseat of my mom’s van again._

He could almost hear her snort when she read his text.

_Every day you remind me how much I love how charming you are._

There was an ache in his chest and Eren wondered if his regret would ever go away. _I do love you, Mika, with everything I have._

_I know, Eren. You don’t have to apologize all the time. I love you too._

“Who the hell are you talking to so much?” Connie’s sudden face between the two bucket seats nearly made Eren drop his phone. Connie’s eyes were on Mikasa not Eren though. “Your phone has been going off nonstop for like fifteen minutes now.”

Mikasa didn’t even look up from her tablet as she reached back to push Connie’s face away from her. “I don’t think that’s any of your business, Connie.”

He seemed to think his life was worth more than pissing Mikasa off so he sat back down in his seat, giving Sasha a shrug.

Of course, there was the small fact they hadn’t actually told anyone they were back together. They decided it together that after the disaster that was those four months and the strife it caused on not only them but everyone around them they just wanted to keep it to themselves. Granted that didn’t take into account the fact they were stuck in a car with their friends for at least two days and then spending three weeks at a beach house together. As far as everyone was concerned they made up enough for it not to be awkward to have this trip but that was it.

“Hey, Mikasa?” Jean asked, his eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

Jean looked nervous for a second like he was going ask something he wasn’t sure if he should or not. It was rather common with their friends since the break-up; so much of Mikasa’s life had been with the Jaegers and Eren, what were they supposed to bring up and not supposed to bring up as to not make her feel worse? “You’ve been to the beach house right?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “A few times, me and Armin both.”

“What’s it like?”

Eren wanted to roll his eyes. Really, Jean? He very well could’ve asked Armin, sitting right next to him, the same question. So much for the bro code.

“It’s pretty big, I think you’ll be surprised. It’s also not on the beach but the beach is a walk away,” Mikasa said.

“Close enough to sneak out to the beach at night,” Eren said feeling the need to remind Jean he was sitting right here.

“And then get yelled at by Aunt Carla all morning,” Armin snorted.

“It was worth it.” Eren crossed his arms against his chest, resting his head back against his seat.

“What do you even do at a beach at night?” Connie asked. “Yeah, pretty maybe but you can’t even see if you’re about to get eaten by a shark if you go in the water and there’s no sun to sleep under.”

“What you do is try to ignore the fact your best friends won’t stop making out on the sand.” Armin didn’t even look up from his book but the silence that filled the car once the words were spoken was thick with sudden tension. Not really from him or Mikasa but everyone else sure as hell clamed right up. Connie and Sasha were looking anywhere but at Eren and Mikasa, and Jean went back to staring down traffic.

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Armin turned his head giving an apologetic smile but there was something else in his eyes. “It just kinda slipped out.”

“That’s okay,” Mikasa said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear and trying to look uncomfortable but Eren knew she was just trying not to laugh. Okay, so you’d think being at the beach at night under the moonlight would be super romantic. No, Eren was pretty sure he got sand in places he never even knew existed before and Mikasa just kept laughing cause they kept getting sand in their mouths.  Sex on the Beach needed to be a drink and nothing more.

The car went back to being silent, Armin’s words making everyone feel awkward apparently…except for Armin. He went back to his book and he didn’t seem upset at all, no, it was the opposite he looked smug. Oh that bastard. Eren picked up his phone but this time he found Armin’s name.

_You little shit. You did that on purpose didn’t you?_ Eren watched Armin until he picked up his own phone.

_Why would I do that on purpose? I don’t want things to be awkward. We’re stuck in here for hours. Nor would I want to upset you and Mikasa. I’d apologize but neither of you seem all that upset about the comment so._

Eren constantly wondered why he had to have a best friend who was so damn smart. _How long have you known?_

Armin nearly laughed aloud when he got the text but he seemed to restrain himself.

_Do you really think I don’t know how you and Mikasa act? One day the both of you can’t even look at each other with so much tension and obvious broken hearts it was borderline stupid that you two hadn’t made up yet. The next day you’re perfectly okay to be in each other’s presence and are all easy going smiles again. The others can believe that you made peace and are okay as friends but you can’t fool me._

Eren really didn’t know what he was expecting but it shouldn’t have been anything less. He went to type back a response but his phone buzzed again.

_And I saw you guys kissing in your car a few weeks ago. You can leave out the details of the makeup please but I’m happy for the both of you. You were always made for each other, but don’t get me wrong. Don’t make the same mistakes or you might not get her back next time._

_Thanks buddy._ Eren put his phone down with a small smile. It did feel a little better having Armin know; it wasn’t like Eren liked keeping things from him. When Eren looked up Mikasa was glancing over, a questioning look in her eyes. He gestured to Armin as discreetly as Eren could and nodded.

Mikasa had a smile on her face as she kicked into the back of Armin’s seat making him lose his grip on his book.

“Yeah, yeah,” Armin laughed. “Love you too, Mikasa.”

That seemed to do it. The awkward air faded away as Sasha leaned in to compliment Mikasa on her perfect kick of a car seat and as Connie started to munch on the biggest bag of chips Eren had ever seen. Jean was back to yelling at a much smaller car that cut him off. The car seemed back to normal but Eren had a feeling everyone else feeling awkward was going to be a much bigger issue than him and Mikasa feeling awkward around each other.

The inevitable first stop did have to happen though. Thankfully, they made it around three hours in before Sasha, who drank coffee and two bottles of water, finally couldn’t take it any longer. Jean pulled into a service center that looked like it had everything from more coffee to full sized pizzas.

“Hurry up, you guys,” Sasha whined waiting for Mikasa to detangle herself from her blanket so Sasha could get out of the back seat.

Eren slid open the door on his side and stepped out into the warm summer air. Sasha darted by him heading right for the building. Connie was following behind but at a much less urgent pace, Armin heading that way too.

“Are you guys coming?” Jean asked, slowly walking backwards to the building and probably wondering if he needed to be a babysitter and not leave them alone together.

“I’m fine,” Mikasa said, sitting down on the floor of the van so her legs were out the open door on her side.

“Me too.” Eren leaned up against the side of the van as he watched Jean look conflicted on what to do. He eventually did turn and head into the building. Eren waited a few moments after everyone had disappeared behind the doors before he slipped back into the van and sat down on the floor right behind Mikasa. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her effortlessly back into his lap.

“Eren,” she chuckled when he started to press quick kisses on her neck. “They could come back any second.”

He relished in the fact she didn’t push him away, if anything she settled into his touch more. “Sasha and Connie had to pee, then they’ll both want lunch. Armin and Jean went in to get food too probably. They’ll have to wait for it and even fast food gives us in the least ten minutes.”

She laughed and it still sent chills down his spine. “Well, I can’t disagree.” Mikasa turned her head to his till she was kissing him.

Eren sighed against her lips, one hand reaching up to the back of her head. Being with her again was like a part of him was filled, like he was whole again. He had a taste of what life was without her and, God, he was never going to go back to that. His arms tightened around her as he kissed her. He’d never let go if he had the choice.

“You know.” Armin’s sudden voice nearly had Eren falling back into the van. Mikasa stood up so fast he was surprised she didn’t hit her head on the van as she bolted out the door. It was just Armin and his smug ass face standing in front of them; none of the others had come out yet. “Keeping this quiet is gonna be kind of hard if you can’t keep your hands and mouths off each other.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren grunted reaching up to run his hands through his hair trying to calm down his heart.

“It’s complicated,” Mikasa offered, leaning up against the sliding door of the van. “They just got used to us not being together, we didn’t want to make this trip even more awkward.” 

“You don’t have to explain it to me,” Armin said. “But I’m willing to bet everyone will probably figure it out before this trip is over if not by the time the car ride is over. You two were never good at hiding anything when it came to each other.”

Eren rolled his eyes but Armin did have a point. They never actually had to tell anyone when they started dating, people either just knew or they walked in on them.

“Well, regardless, like I told Eren I’m happy things are back the way they should be.” Armin leaned in to give Mikasa a hug. He said something to her, but Eren couldn’t quite make out the words and he figured it wasn’t meant for his ears.

Before Mikasa could respond though her phone started to go off on her seat; Eren knew that ringtone anywhere. He picked it up and tossed it to Mikasa who caught it before answering. “Is there a reason you’re calling me from inside the store, Sasha?...No, I’m fine…Yeah, Armin’s here…Sasha, its fine. Okay, bye.”

She tossed her phone back to Eren. “Sasha isn’t too keen on leaving me alone with you,” she said. “She thinks I’ll get sucked into your charms again or something.”

“Well, what can I say? Sasha can be right sometimes.”

Mikasa gave him a look that was anything but agreeing with him.

“Too soon? Alright.”

She snorted and quickly glanced over her shoulder before leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips. Eren reached up to hold her face to his for just a moment longer.

“I am not gonna play watch dog for you all vacation but Connie’s coming,” Armin said nudging Eren in the leg.

Mikasa pulled away from him, her hand brushing through his hair before she sat back down in her seat. It had been weeks since they got back to together but the light, floating feeling in Eren’s chest hadn’t left once.

“What? No road trip pizza?” he called out to his three incoming friends as he slipped back in his own seat.

“Why would you want to eat a pizza in a van?” Jean asked stepping into the van, squeezing by the bucket seats to the back seat.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Connie was following behind to take his original seat.

Mikasa turned around to glance at the two boys. “Jean, why’re you in the back?”

“My turn,” Sasha said grinned, jingling the keys from the driver’s seat.

Eren was pretty sure that was his cue to sleep for the next few hours. 


	2. Sasha

Okay, in reality it wasn’t that bad. Sasha didn’t yell at everyone on the road like Jean did and she didn’t even change the radio station. Connie passed out in the back seat once he had his fill of snack food meaning Sasha wasn’t shouting back behind them the whole time. She just hummed along to the radio and watched the road.

Sasha was Mikasa’s closest female friend since they met in high school so needless to say his relationship was tense with Sasha after everything that happened. Eren could never fault her though; she was just looking after Mikasa. In fact he was kind of convinced one of the only reasons Sasha was still coming along was to make sure Eren didn’t do any further damage. That and who could actually resist a legit vacation beach house?

“Can someone throw something at Jean to make him stop snoring?” Eren asked the van, hoping someone had a solution. “Or can we throw him out the door? Either or works.”

“At least he doesn’t snore as bad as you,” Armin said, about halfway through his book now. How that boy wasn’t hurling already Eren didn’t know.

Eren crossed his arms against his chest. “I don’t snore.”

Mikasa actually laughed at that one, getting Sasha’s eyes looking in the rearview mirror. “Bull shit, Eren. You snore just like your dad.”

“Yeah, at least I don’t punch people in the face in the middle of the night like someone I know.”

She looked up from her tablet, a smile pulling at her lips. She opened her mouth to probably say he deserved it or something but Sasha cut her off.

“Hey!” she exclaimed much too eagerly. “Anyone need a pee/food break? Oh wait! Look!” One hand was on the wheel put the other was pointing to a large billboard they were going by.

“An amusement park?” Armin asked as he watched the board disappear in the distance.

“Can we go? Please, can we go?” Sasha was nearly begging at the wheel. “It’s just off the next exit!”

Armin turned around to face Eren. “It’ll put us behind schedule if we do, what do you think?”

Eren wanted to say no, that his parents would kill them if they were late getting to the beach house tomorrow considering his parents were flying down there in the morning. Yet, at the same time he probably really should get back on Sasha’s good side. “Aren’t you forgetting there’s someone in here who really doesn’t like roller-coasters?”

“It’s okay,” Mikasa said. “If you guys wanna go I don’t mind.”

Sasha’s bright green eyes were staring at him in the rearview mirror.

“Alright fine,” Eren said, leaning back in his seat. “Detour away, Sasha.”

She let out a cheer. “Wake up, boys! You’re gonna ride roller coasters until you puke!”

Just off the next exit actually turned out to be off the next two exits and another hour away. They were already too far off course that it wouldn’t matter if they turned around or not. Besides, it had been a while since all of them went to an amusement park together, maybe it would be fun. Well, provided he didn’t have to watch any of them throw up into garbage cans.

“There it is!” Connie said, pointing to some bright colored metal through the trees.

Sasha let out an excited squeal and started to say something but Eren’s phone was buzzing on his lap. He picked it up and hit answer. “Hey mom, what’s up?”

“Hey, Eren, how’s the drive been?”

“You know the usual, a few flat tires, picked up some hitch hikers in ski masks, and there’s this really nice motel in the middle of the woods that has really bad cell phone service but we think we’re gonna stay there.”

“Oh, you’re so funny.”

“It’s fine, Ma, don’t worry so much. Well, we might actually be a little late tomorrow. Everyone wanted to stop at an amusement park.”

“Okay, that’s fine. Just keep us updated today and tomorrow. Oh, and Eren?”

“Yeah, Ma?”

“I know it might be hard, but Mikasa doesn’t like roller coasters, so don’t leave her behind.”

Eren felt a jab to his chest at how sad his mom sounded talking about Mikasa. If there was one person who had missed her more than Eren it was Carla. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“Love you too.” Eren clicked off the call right as Sasha was pulling into the parking lot of the park. It was a weekday, yeah, but it was also in the middle of summer so the place was pretty packed even at 1pm; she had to circle around just to find a parking spot. Despite being in the middle of nowhere it seemed pretty large too. Maybe it was a good idea to come by here, and his mom didn’t seem to upset about them stopping for a few hours.

“I can smell the fried dough from here,” Jean said, taking a deep breath once they were all outside the van.

“And I can hear the screams of children on the rides,” Connie was practically taking off towards the gates; so much so Sasha had to grab onto the back of his shirt so they wouldn’t get separated already.

“I know you guys are hungry, but my suggestion would be ride all the rides before eating,” Armin said. “I’m pretty sure no one wants to be in a car full of vomit.”

Eren was also pretty sure they weren’t listening to Armin regardless of what he was saying because the moment they paid for admission and were in the park Jean and Connie were bee-lining off into one of the crowded streets to get to the rides.

“C’mon, guys!” Sasha called, gesturing for them to follow. “We need to get in line!”

Armin jogged after them; he wasn’t super keen on roller coasters but he went on them well enough. Eren loved them, he loved that adrenaline rush from them, but he loved someone a little bit more. He figured he could make some excuse and wait at the exit of the rides with Mikasa so the others could go on.

“I’m really hungry, Sasha, I’ll meet up with you guys later,” Mikasa said standing back from the area Sasha was standing in front of, the other boys waiting in the distance.

“I’ll come with you then. I don’t want you to be alone.” Sasha started to walk back but Eren quickly took a few steps back himself.

“It’s okay, I can take her to get something to eat,” he said. “I think I’d rather eat than ride at the moment anyway.”

Sasha didn’t look convinced at all. “You go on ahead, Eren, really. I can go with her.”

“Sash, it’s fine. This was your idea,” Mikasa said gesturing to Connie who was looking a little impatient. “You go have fun on the rides. I’ll be fine.”

Sasha still looked conflicted like she wanted to go on the rides but she also didn’t want to leave Mikasa alone with Eren.

“Sash! C’mon! The lines are already long!” Jean shouted.

She hesitated a moment longer. “Okay, if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.” Mikasa gave her a nice smile for extra measure.

Sasha narrowed her eyes a bit at Eren in what he assumed was a warning before she turned to bolt after the others.

He heard Mikasa let out a small sigh of relief when they were out of sight. “I didn’t think that was gonna work.”

Eren looked over to her. “You aren’t hungry?”

Her eyes were bright as she smiled up at him. “A little bit, but I knew you’d stay behind with me if I said I was going alone so…” She reached over to lace her fingers with his and started to gently tug him in the opposite direction that their friends went. “C’mon, let’s go find something else to do.”

Eren’s breath hitched in his throat. It was one thing for him to be happy to be back with her, it was a completely different elated feeling knowing she was happy to be back with him. “Okay,” he said, following after her and unable to keep a grin off his lips.

Most all the rides were out, they weren’t Mikasa’s thing. Well, that wasn’t true; when she was little she loved the carousel. Eren couldn’t even count how many times he rode on that for her. He whined about it but really he loved seeing that happy look on her face as she held onto the ornate horse. Really Mikasa just liked to walk around and enjoy the atmosphere of the park which was fine with him.

“Want me to win you a cheap stuffed animal?” he asked nodding towards the rows of games they were walking by.

“Eren, I love you but you suck at those games,” she laughed.

“C’mon, I’ve won you stuff before.”

She got a slight glint in her eyes as she looked up at him. “Only cause I wasn’t playing against you.”

“Oh, that’s it, we’re playing.” Eren gestured to the area in front of him. “Pick your poison.”

Mikasa looked around the rows of games on either side of them. He couldn’t tell if she was looking for an easy one or the hardest one she could find; knowing Mikasa it was the latter. “That one,” she said, pointing down at a booth a little bit away from them.

“It better not be a fish one cause I hate to break it to you but the fish will probably die in the car from the heat or someone will dare Connie to eat it and I’m pretty sure he would.”

She rolled her eyes and kept dragging him over to the game. Eren really should’ve have been surprised when he was standing in front of a game of strength. Mikasa might look tiny but Eren knew from personal experience she was not weak at all; Levi made sure she was trained in martial arts from a young age. This was probably going to be a rather emasculating experience.

The man running the game let out a low whistle when Mikasa stepped up first. “You’re a braver man than me,” he said glancing over to Eren.

Mikasa turned around to give Eren a smile before picking up the hammer in front of her. With a brief set up and a quick swing, the hammer came down on the target and the lights shot up. She got pretty high; it was going to be a hard one to beat.

“Not bad for someone who can break wood with her hands.” Eren stepped up next, taking the hammer from her. Sure, Mikasa was strong and she knew how to focus that strength to get the maximum impact but Eren wasn’t the scrawny little boy that she grew up kicking his feet from out under him. He swung the hammer down at the target and Eren looked up to watch the lights go up and up and stop just a little bit above hers. Okay it was barely above hers, but it was still above. He turned around to give her a grin of his own. “What’s that you were saying? About how I never win anything?”

She shoved him lightly but she was laughing.

“Alright, miss, I assume it’s your pick of a prize,” the man said, gesturing to wall of stuffed animals.

Mikasa tapped her finger against her chin as she thought. “That one.” She pointed to this kind of big pink and purple cat…or maybe it was a tiger Eren couldn’t quite tell but it was pretty ugly; well, most of these prizes were. The man passed the cat to Mikasa who held it up to Eren. “My hero.”

He snorted and leaned into press a kiss to her temple before taking her hand and walking down the aisle of games again. “I wonder how the others are faring.”

“Bet you one of them didn’t listen to Armin and ate before going on a ride.”

“I bet it was Jean. He always thinks he’s immune to those kinda things.”

Mikasa laughed. “As long as he gets it all out before we get back in the car.”

“I don’t even wanna talk about it anymore.”

The sun was high overhead beating down on the asphalt and making Eren glad he decided to wear some long shorts as opposed to pants. Still even in shorts and a t-shirt he was still feeling the brunt of the sun. He didn’t worry about it too much, his skin tanned easily and he never really burnt but Mikasa on the other hand. He looked over at her as she walked next to him; she was also in a t-shirt and shorts though her shorts was admittedly a lot shorter, showing off the skin of her long legs.

“Shit. I’m sorry, Mikasa, I forgot to grab the sunscreen from the car. Mom even made me leave it outside of a bag for you.”

“I’ll be fine, it’s okay.” Which is what she always said before she turned into a lobster and couldn’t move without hurting. Being crammed in a car like that was not going to be fun for anyone.

“C’mon,” he nodded towards a side path that had more shade and a few benches. “Humor me.”

Mikasa followed him over to the bench taking a seat next to him when he sat down. Even if they were sitting again at least it was better than an inside a van full of four other people, the fresh air was nice. Dropping the cat onto the bench next to them, Mikasa moved so could push herself into his lap, her back against the armrest and her legs over one of his. Eren instinctively dropped one arm around her waist and the other over her legs so she wouldn’t fall off.  She rested her head against his shoulder with a sigh.

“Remember the last time we came to a place like this?” she asked.

“Oh, you mean the time I was the one who threw up everywhere.”

She snorted. “That was your own fault. How many roller coasters did you and Aunt Carla go on in a row?”

“God, I don’t even know but that woman is made of stronger stuff than most.”

Mikasa tilted her head up towards him, maybe to say something else but the moment she was close enough he leaned in to kiss her instead. She reached a hand up to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair as she kissed him back. These were the moments Eren had missed the most. Ones that were just him and her, where he could kiss her and hold her just like he wanted to without anyone else’s eyes, without their comments. It was just him and Mikasa.

“Mikasa!” a voice exclaimed making Mikasa jump so much she would’ve fallen off the bench if Eren hadn’t been holding her.

He looked up to see Sasha standing in front of them, her arms crossed against her chest and not looking very happy at all. Yeah, he might die here.

“I told you this would happen, why didn’t you listen to me?” she groaned. “This is the opposite of okay.”

“Sasha,” Mikasa gasped, still trying to catch her breath. She pushed herself up to her feet taking a few steps towards her friend. “It’s not like that, I promise.”

“Not like what? Not like you were just making out with ex-boyfriend? We talked about this before this damn trip even started. I knew this was a bad idea. C’mon, we’re going. You will never get over this if you do stuff like this.” Sasha reached out to grab a hold of Mikasa’s hand but she stepped back towards the bench.

“No, Sash, he’s not…it’s not…” Mikasa fiddled with her fingers clearly unsure of what she wanted to say. Eren wanted to help her but he was also pretty sure Sasha wasn’t going to listen to anything he had to say. “He’s not my ex, well, um, not anymore that is.”

Sasha blinked at Mikasa looking from her to Eren to her again. “For how long?”

“A few weeks. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it’s just we didn’t tell anyone.”

Sasha was quiet for a moment, as if she was deciding to let Mikasa have her way or blow up at the both of them. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? Mikasa, he broke your heart. I’ve never seen you more upset and you were that way for weeks and weeks. Do you really want to put yourself through that again?”

Her words sent hot pricks of guilt in Eren’s stomach.

“It’s okay, Sasha,” Mikasa said. “We’re working on it. I love him, that’s what you do when you love someone. You forgive and work to make things better.”

Sasha sighed but at least she didn’t look like she was furious anymore. Well, that was until she stormed up to where Eren was still sitting, her finger jabbing him in the chest. “I swear to God, Eren Jaeger, if you ever pull something like that again with her I will personally make your life as miserable as I possibly can, understand?”

“Yeah, Sash, I got it,” he said raising his hands slightly in defense.

“Good, now get off your ass and come with me.” She grabbed the cat off the bench and tossed it to Mikasa.

Eren almost didn’t want to ask. “Where’re we going?”

For the first time since Sasha found them a smile crossed her lips. “Oh you’re coming with me on the absolute worst ride I can find in this park.”

Okay, it still could be worse. Granted Sasha really didn’t kid around with finding the worst ride she could. Even for Eren a coaster that already went fast and then went through loops and then went backwards through the ride and loops was a little much. Mikasa had to hold him up a little once they got off with Sasha grinning like it was the best day of her life.

“I missed you, Eren,” Sasha said slapping him on the back and making his feet trip a little as they walked down the path of the park.

“I’d say I missed you too if I didn’t feel like I was just put in a washing machine,” he said, though Mikasa’s hand rubbing soothing circles on his back was helping significantly.

“Where is everyone else?” Mikasa asked; Eren did appreciate the fact she was at least trying not to laugh at him.

“Well, we went on one altogether then I came to fine you when they were getting in line for another one. What do ya say, Eren? Wanna come on with us? I’m sure Armin would wait with Mikasa.”

“Maybe the next one,” he said. “I might be the first one down if I don’t wait a little.”

Sasha laughed and it was like a weight was off Eren’s shoulders. He hated feeling tense with any of his friends. While Armin, Jean and Connie avoided taking sides in the matter, Sasha was always on Mikasa’s side and understandably so. It was nice to have the easy going air between them again.

“That’s the one they’re on!” Sasha said pointing up to a coaster swirling over their heads.

“Wow, they got Armin on that?” Mikasa sounded pretty impressed.

“It was through lots of deceit I’ll tell you that.” Armin was standing near the exit of the ride with Jean and Connie walking nearby.

“I’m proud of you, buddy, way to be a man,” Eren said.

“Says the guy who nearly fell off the ride we were just on when it was over,” Sasha snorted which earned her a shove from Eren.

“You guys went on a ride?” Jean asked walking over to them. “I thought Mikasa wanted to eat.”

In a brief moment of horror, Eren realized they never asked Sasha not to tell anyone about him and Mikasa. He tried to catch her eye but Sasha was already shrugging at Jean.

“Mikasa didn’t go on the ride; she stayed down and did eat once we found her some food she liked. The line was short and nearby so Eren and I jumped on real quick. See the cool cat she won playing one of those water gun games? Let me tell you, don’t even challenge her at a game here.”

Well, that was pretty much one giant lie and Eren was grateful for it.

Connie snorted. “It looks like something straight outta Lisa Frank’s nightmares.”

Jean seemed to accept the answer well enough and started to ask what everyone wanted to do next. Eren did catch Sasha’s eye but this time he mouthed a thank you. She smiled at him, and waved it off. It really was nice to feel like he had a friend back.

They all stayed together for the rest of their visit, save for Mikasa and Armin who sat out the rest of the rides. Jean was the first one down when one particularly rough ride got a bit too much.  Connie nearly cheered that it wasn’t him for once, which only got him a punch in the stomach from Jean. By the time they all ate some nasty, greasy, fried and delicious park food Armin suggested getting back on the road before it got too late.

It was kind of a surprise that the sky was getting lighter as they were leaving the park. Had it really been that long? Eren glanced at his phone where it told him it was 5pm. Had it really been nearly six hours? It’s not like it was super late but they were quite a bit behind now.  It was a good thing he did tell his mom.

Sasha jumped back in the driver’s seat, still amped from all the rides she went on and Jean let Armin take the back with Connie for a bit. Eren and Mikasa kept their seats for now which was fine, all he wanted to do was sleep a bit after all of that and he wasn’t the only one. Connie passed out shortly after they got back on the road and even Armin was nodding off next to him, constant yawns pulling at Mikasa’s mouth.

It wasn’t until Sasha at the wheel started to yawn that Eren knew something had to change. They got all the way back on route leaving them around seven or so hours behind but at least they were back on where they were supposed to be going. “Hey, is any one feeling awake enough to take the wheel or are we going to need to stop for the night?”

The silence was pretty much the only answer he needed.

“I can drive till I can’t anymore and find a motel okay?” Sasha suggested.

It was always the plan anyway; no one really wanted to drive through the night. Sasha herself made it another hour, Eren being one of the only few even still awake in the car. It wasn’t that late but even so it had been a long day, he understood. He had to shake Mikasa a little to get her to wake up but other than that everyone stirred once the car was park.

Sasha breathed a sigh of relief once she was outside, the sun completely set now. She popped the trunk so everyone could get their stuff out and inside. After a brief talk with the front desk they had the keys to two adjoining rooms even though Sasha said she only picked this places because they had a sign for free breakfast. Boys in one room, girls in the other wasn’t how it was always going be; originally Sasha would be with Connie and Jean and Mikasa with Eren and Armin but of course that had to get changed when they decided to still do the trip even after Eren and Mikasa broke up.

Now he was really wishing he could just tell them all they were back together. Eren collapsed on one of the two beds in his room while Armin went to shower first, Connie and Jean fighting over the other bed. It felt like years since the last time Eren fell asleep next to her, her soft breathing and heartbeat lulling him to sleep. Even when they did get together again neither Levi nor his parents knew so it wasn’t like they really could stay over each other’s house. This was the closest Eren been to spending the night with her in months.  Now, other aspects of spending the night with her, those he got back; Levi always did work late though that probably wasn’t the smartest thing to think about while sharing a room with three other people.

Once Armin stepped out of the bathroom, Connie bolted in so fast he didn’t even give Eren or Jean a chance to move for it first. Granted, Eren should be happy all of them wanted to shower at once; that van wouldn’t smell so great after a while if it wasn’t the case.

“Have we decided on sleeping arraignments?” Armin asked, drying his hair with a towel and sitting down on the bed Eren was laying on.

“I don’t mind sharing the bed with you,” Eren said. “It’s not like we haven’t done it a thousand times by now.”

“Connie gets the floor,” Jean said simply causing Eren and Armin to look over. “What? I’ll give him pillows. It’s not my fault he lost Rock Paper Scissors.”

Armin snorted and pulled the towel off his head. “Oh man, I can’t wait to just get to the beach. There’s nothing like a real beach and not the freezing cold, coarse sand, rocks everywhere beaches we have.”

“Don’t talk about it,” Jean said. “It’s still too far away and I’d much rather be on the beach right now than this motel.”

“Wait till you see it. There’s nothing like it,” Armin said, a grin on his lips. “The sand is so soft and fine, it also never gets hot so no more burning your feet.”

“It’s also perfect beach weather, the water won’t be too cold,” Eren said. “Some beaches can be kinda touristy but I’ll take you guys to good places.”

“The beach closest to your house is the best.”

“That’s cause it’s in the rich part of town,” Eren laughed. “And we can walk through the Circle to get there, or just go there at night. Most of the stores, restaurants, clubs, are open pretty late.”

“That’s the other nice part. Because of the area it’s pretty and safe to walk around at night.”

“Except when you sneak out at midnight go to the beach?” Jean snorted.

“Only dangerous if my mom finds out,” Eren said.

Sasha popped her head in through the door, her brown hair wet on her shoulders. “We’re done with the shower. If one of you guys wanna jump in.”

This time it was Eren who was at the door before Jean was. “Sorry, man,” Eren said, slipping through the door between the rooms.

“That’s not fair!” Jean sounded a little more disgruntled than usual and Eren had a feeling he knew why.

“I got here first, plenty fair.” Eren shut the door behind him only get a pillow thrown at him from Sasha.

“Can you seriously be more obvious? How the hell did I not see it before?” she said, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Eren decided to ignore her. Mikasa was sitting on her bed already in her pajamas, her wet from her own shower.  He leaned in so his hands were against the bed on either side of her legs. “Does that mean I’m going alone?”

Mikasa leaned in to peck a kiss against his lips. “Maybe you should’ve got in here faster.”

“That’s not fair,” he murmured. He went to kiss her again but this time the pillow hit the back of his head.

“Go take your shower and try and sneak around once all of us are in bed please,” Sasha rolled her eyes but there was a light smile on her lips. He’d take it.

Even the limp motel water pressure of the shower did feel nice after being all over the place today. He didn’t even realize how exhausted he was until the warm water was falling over him; he was pretty sure he wouldn’t make it very long once his head hit that pillow. A little bit of a stressful day maybe but Eren was glad the people who knew did know; both his and Mikasa’s best friends were in the loop and it was so much more of a relief than Eren even thought it would be. Hopefully tomorrow would go a bit smoother in that regard.

Once he was satisfied he was clean, and had his pajama pants pulled on he stepped back out into the girl’s room. Sasha was already under her blankets, the light near her turned off; she was the last one to drive a good chunk so he understood she was probably exhausted. Mikasa was under her blankets but she was still sitting up, her tablet screen still bright on the bed next to her.

“Alright, I better go before they start to think I’m taking too long.” He leaned down to kiss her and nearly stayed when he felt her sigh against his lips. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” she murmured against him before he used all of his self-will to walk towards the connecting door. He didn’t get very far opening it though. “Hey,” she said and making him turn back around. “Wait till everyone’s asleep and come back.”

“Okay,” he said unable to keep some dumb smile off his lips. “I will.” He slipped back into the boy’s room to find all of them in bed. Apparently even sleeping most all the car ride didn’t stop Connie from already snoring from the floor.

Eren slipped into the bed that Armin was in, book tossed on the nightstand and his eyes closed. Eren turned off the lamp settling them all in darkness. Of course now he wasn’t nearly as tired now as he was before. Connie was out for sure, but Armin and Jean were probably still awake for now. So Eren waited, and waited, and rolled over a few times. Armin had been up all day Eren couldn’t believe it was taking him so damn long to fall asleep. Jean was a little harder to tell but the way he was curled up made Eren think Jean had passed out already.

Eren waited God knows how long to hear Armin’s rhythmic breathing a sure tell the blonde was asleep. Eren didn’t even bother looking at how late he had stayed up to wait for the others sleep, he just quietly slipped out of his bed and made it for the connecting door. He turned the knob and started to open it, so close to being home free.

“Eren?” Jean’s groggy voice made him freeze. “What’re you doing?”

Shit. Shit. Eren didn’t expect anyone to actually wake up. “I left some clothes in their bathroom, I wanted to grab it before they woke up.”

“Its clothes who the hell cares?”

“Shut up and go back to bed.” Eren didn’t think that would work but Jean actually listened. Guess he really was tired. Eren slipped through the door, closing it behind him with no one else stopping him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Mikasa laying under her blankets, her eyes closed and face peaceful.

He crawled under the blankets next to her, pressing his chest to her back and tucking and arm around her waist. The sweet scent of her shampoo filled his head as he buried his face against her; he missed this more than he ever knew.

Mikasa stirred a little, her legs tangling back into his and her body curling against him. “Don’t fall asleep,” she murmured half asleep herself.

That was all they needed for him to fall asleep and everyone find them like that in the morning. “Okay,” he said pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

“I missed you, Eren.”

Normally those words would’ve made his heart ache knowing the hurt and pain he put her through but laying next to her, his body pressed to hers, her steady pulse near his ear, her familiar scent and presence filling ever crevice of his body it was hard to feel anything but happy that she was still his.

“I missed you too.”

Just a few minutes, he told himself. Just a few minutes and he’d go back. He was so awake waiting to come in here he figured he’d be fine. He didn’t know when he completely passed out but it was somewhere between thanking whatever high power there was that she forgave him and promising himself he’d never fall asleep without her by his side again.


	3. Connie

When Eren first woke up he forgot where he was. The bed was unfamiliar but he didn’t have to open his eyes to know Mikasa was curled up next to him. He mildly wondered where they had fallen asleep but he found he really didn’t care when he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her still sleeping form into him. He was pretty ready to just fall back asleep and spend all day in bed.

It was the loud pounding on the door that made Eren remember exactly where he was.

“Sasha? Mikasa?” Jean’s voice called. “Are you guys up? Why is the door locked?

Eren bolted up straight in bed, Mikasa quickly doing the same. Her eyes were wide as she looked up to him. “We fell asleep?” she mouthed.

He didn’t think he needed to answer that question; what was bothering him was he never locked the door when he came in last night. He quickly slipped out of her bed, trying desperately to make the bed look like there hadn’t been two people sleeping there the whole night before walking over to the door.

“Maybe they’re in the shower?” Connie asked from somewhere in the boy’s room.

“This is real life, not a porno,” Jean snorted, knuckles knocking on the door again. There was a little sticky note above the handle that just said “You’re welcome” in a messy scrawl he knew to be Sasha’s. She was nowhere to be found but judging by the time she probably was down eating breakfast.

Eren grabbed the note, unlocked the door and swung it open. He wasn’t quite sure what he was going to say but the look on Jean’s face when he saw Eren standing there was totally worth it.

“What’re you doing in there?” Connie asked when Jean seemed to be a little too surprised to speak for once. “We thought you went to get food.”

Eren would have to thank Armin later for that. “When I woke up all you morons were still sleeping and it was too early to eat so I came in here since I could hear the girls talking.” Eren was pretty surprised at how good he was getting at coming up with lies on the spot. 

“Sasha already went down stairs to eat if you guys wanna meet her down there,” Mikasa said. She had gotten up and out of bed, reaching for some clothes in her bag.

“We should get on the road soon anyway.” Armin popped his head through the door; he was already dressed and Eren had a funny feeling he was up way before anyone.

Eren stepped back into the boy’s room shutting the door behind him. As much as he wanted to say something to Mikasa before he left but he very well couldn’t when Jean was still eyeing him. All Eren hoped was that Sasha really was at breakfast and not somewhere else or this was all going to come down on them very quickly.

Thankfully, Eren had predictable friends. Once everyone was dressed and packed up, they headed downstairs were Sasha was waving at them from a table. Breakfast was mediocre at best but it did feel nice to eat something filling at least before making the walk back out to the car. They’d really have to push it to get to the beach house today which meant they’d need a little extra help.

“Sasha,” Eren said once the bags were all loaded up again. “I’ll drive.”

“Oh no, I thought we weren’t letting you drive,” Jean groaned as Sasha tossed Eren over the keys.

“We’re running late, and I’m perfectly fine with pushing the speed limit some.” He jingled the keys in his hand before hopping into the driver’s seat. “C’mon, one of you has to sit with me.”

Connie and Sasha had already piled up in the back seat and Eren had a feeling it wouldn’t be Jean to volunteer. Eren knew who he wanted but he had a feeling he was already spending too much alone time with Mikasa for the others not to get suspicious.

“I’m used to your driving anyway.” Armin must’ve thought the same thing since he took the seat next to Eren which left Jean and Mikasa in the bucket seats.

Eren pulled out of the parking spot, out of the parking lot and back on the highway to start the trip for the day. He did feel a lot more refreshed than he had yesterday; in fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he slept quite as well as he did last night.

“Fifteen hours left,” Armin said as he put the GPS back up in the windshield for Eren.

“No biggie,” Sasha said. “We can do that in one day, well, I mean, obviously we can.”

Eren still picked the car’s speed up over the speed limit just to be safe. Not too much just like five to ten miles per hour. He didn’t know if his dad would kill him or laugh at him if he got a ticket for speeding in a minivan. It was pretty early in the morning so there wasn’t too much traffic but they’d be coming up on a pretty big city in a few hours so he knew that was going to change. All and all though the drive wasn’t so bad, that was until about an hour into his drive his phone started to ring in the center console and Eren remembered he hadn’t talked to his mom since yesterday.

“Hi, Aunt Carla,” Armin said once he had picked up the phone for Eren. “Yeah, we stayed overnight but we’re back on the road again…He’s just driving at the moment.” Armin paused and snorted; Eren almost didn’t want to know what his mom said. “Everything’s fine, we’re gonna try and be there today…He’s not speeding _too_ much.”

“Traitor,” Eren said reaching over to hit Armin in the shoulder.

“How was your first flight?” Armin laughed. “Good, well, have a safe next one…Love you too. See you soon.” He tossed the phone back into the center. “They’re on a layover right now but she said everything is fine.”

Eren nodded. He had never been too worried but it was always nice to know at least.

“At least they’ll  have time to enjoy the place to themselves before we get there,” Mikasa said. When Eren glanced in the rearview mirror her eyes were down reading the screen.

He wanted to ask her what the hell she had been reading this whole time but Jean beat him to it. Eren turned his eyes back on the road with a grunt when Jean asked, “What have you been reading?”

“Oh, just a book for classes next semester,” she answered casually.

Well, that did sound about right. She always liked to get a head start where she could.

“We just got out of classes,” Jean laughed. “Already looking forward to more classes?”

“I wouldn’t use the words ‘looking forward to’, but I figured it was a good time to start being in the car for so long.”

“Mikasa and Armin are the only two people I know who can read so damn much in the car and never get car sick,” Eren said, slowing down a bit when he saw a cop in the distance.

“What class is it for?” Jean asked completely ignoring Eren. Not that it was too surprising; Eren liked Jean and all, and they could get along but Jean always liked Mikasa much more than he ever liked Eren.

“One of my requirements,” Mikasa shrugged. “Early period British Lit.”

“Ah, yeah, I already took that one last semester so let me know if you need any-” Jean promptly cut off when Eren swerved the car a bit.

“What the hell was that for!?” Connie exclaimed from the back seat.

“Sorry, there was a squirrel in front of me, I was trying to get around it,” Eren said simply though Armin was rolling his eyes.

“Really, Eren, really? We’re on the highway, how could there be a squirrel?” Sasha said, picking up her goldfish crackers off the ground.

“There’s woods out there,” Eren gestured to the window though really a few trees in the distance probably wasn’t much of any woods. “How the hell am I supposed to know, it was just there.” Also it wasn’t his fault Jean had no tact what so ever; trying to flirt with someone’s girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend sort of. That still didn’t make it any better.

“Just watch the road better next time,” Mikasa said, looking back to her book. Of course that meant “Knock it off, Eren”.

Eren thought he didn’t do such a bad time driving, well, when he wasn’t making up imaginary animals to swerve around. He shaved off quite a few minutes off their time and no one even had to beg him to make a stop for a long while save for maybe the gas light coming on. Granted once he took the brunt of four hours driving and once breakfast had worn off he was ready to each much more than a few goldfish crackers Armin tossed into his mouth.

“Where does everyone want to eat?” Eren asked glancing in the rearview mirror.

“It’s not like we have a whole lotta options on a freeway,” Sasha snorted.

“I was trying to make it seem like we did. So next service center it is.”

Thankfully for Eren’s growling stomach it wasn’t too far away. He didn’t know how cramped he was feeling from all the driving till he had parked the van and got to step outside. He stretched his arms over his head as he looked at the building in front of them. “I could go for a pizza, you guys wanna split it?” He was of course referring to Armin and Mikasa since Connie and Sasha had already taken off for food with Jean kind of lingering behind them.

“Pizza sounds perfect,” Mikasa said, closing the van door as Eren went to lock everything up.

“As long as it doesn’t take too long to make, we don’t wanna spend all day here,” Armin said.

“Leave it to you to keep us on track.” Eren slapped him on the back as they started to walk into the air-conditioned building. “I’ll ask first.”

Turns out most people wanted a full size pizza in a hurry and this place could do it. It wasn’t very long at all until Eren was carrying the pizza back to the table where Armin and Mikasa were sitting with Connie and Sasha; though Jean was still missing.

“I probably could eat this whole thing so take what you want now,” Eren said taking a seat next to Mikasa.

“Oh yeah,” Connie said swallowing a bite of his taco. “I’ve eaten two of those before.”

“Okay, Connie, I’m not having an eating contest with you, we’ve been over this.”

“I dunno,” Mikasa said biting into a slice of pizza. “I’ve seen you eat quite a bit, Eren. You might be able to take him.”

Eren snorted, though he was already nearly done with his first piece. “I know my limits and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t have any.”

“Thank you, Eren,” Connie said like it was the nicest compliment.

“Need I remind you that you ate an entire cake by yourself once,” Armin said, rolling his eyes. “When did you get limits?”

“After I threw up most all that cake in my parent’s room,” Eren said reaching for another piece. “They weren’t too pleased.”

“I remember that,” Mikasa said. “You called me to say goodbye at 3am because you were fairly certain you were dying.”

“And then you made Levi drive you over at 3am with medicine, saltines, and ginger ale to help. Which there isn’t much that can be helped when you’ve eaten a cake the side of your head.”

Armin handed Mikasa another piece of pizza from the pepperoni side. “That’s not true, you fell asleep shortly after and didn’t get sick again till the morning. I’d say it helped,” she said.

“It wasn’t the medicine,” Eren bit down on another slice. “It was because you were there.” It wasn’t until Mikasa elbowed him in the gut did he realize his mistake. The words came out so naturally with Armin and Sasha around him that he forgot for a moment Connie still didn’t know. “Maybe the medicine too.”

Connie face was looking a little confused, like he was wondering why Eren said that, why everyone wasn’t cringing in tension around them. It looked like he was about to ask but Sasha intervened quicker.

“Okay, okay,” Sasha said. “Enough sick talk at the lunch table. I’m eating a huge ass burrito here and I’d like to do so without thinking of how stupid Eren was to eat a cake by himself.”

Mikasa elbowed Eren again when he opened his mouth to argue that he wasn’t stupid it was just good damn cake.

“Guys! Hey!” Jean practically ran into the table from some other section of the building.

“There you are,” Connie said. “Where did you go off to?”

Jean had some food on a tray which he promptly dumped on the table in favor of holding up a pamphlet. “There’s a beach right on the way to the beach house.” He paused clearly waiting to hear everyone’s reaction.

“You do realize we’re going to a beach house with beaches all around it, right?” Eren said, slapping Connie’s hand away from the pizza.

“Yeah but that’s still like what eleven hours away? This one is on the way; we can just pop off the highway, and take a break by the beach.” Jean seemed pretty excited about this one and Eren could see why; it was a very popular vacation spot. Still, the more they stayed on the road the faster they could go to beaches and not have to keep driving.

“Well, it wouldn’t be that bad of an idea,” Sasha said. “After all, everyone liked getting out for a while at the amusement park yesterday. Not being in a car for the next eleven hours straight is appealing.”

“Sash has a point. I’m sure by the time we hit this place we’ll need a break from the van for a little while,” Connie agreed. “We’re already late, why not?”

“I’ll drive the rest of the way to the beach, it’s only like an hour or so away from here,” Jean said, passing the pamphlet off to Armin who was reaching for it.

“Well.” Eren pulled out his phone to check the time. “We’ll probably get in late tonight to the beach house so if that doesn’t bother anyone I guess a longer break would work.”

Unsurprisingly, no one opposed which was how Eren found himself standing outside some bathrooms on the boardwalk waiting for everyone else to get changed. He called his mom to say they were making a stop at the beach to get out of the van for a bit and would be there tonight. She said that was fine as long as they didn’t get sick of the beach before they got here. Eren was pretty sure that was impossible.

“Oh man,” Connie said, shoving his clothes into his backpack as he walked over to Eren. “It feels so nice to be out in the sun like this.”

“For some of us maybe,” Armin said blocking his eyes from the sun as he stepped out in his swim trunks as well.

“I got the sunscreen already.” Eren patted his own backpack to let Armin know where it was. Him and Mikasa were probably the only ones who really needed to worry about it too much since they had the fairest skin.

Jean was the last one out looking about as happy as Eren had seen him this whole trip so far. “Thanks for letting us stop here,” Jean said clasping Eren on the shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, just know that you’re cooking more than one night,” Eren said.

“Fine by me.”

The girls had to come around from the other side of the restrooms but Eren found he couldn’t quite move when they walked out onto the boardwalk looking around for them. It was Armin who waved them down but Eren couldn’t take his eyes off Mikasa. Sure, he had seen her in plenty of bathing suits before but this one was new, it had to be, and she was just as beautiful as always.

“Stop staring,” Armin murmured next to Eren, giving him a light shove. “You really are bad at hiding it aren’t you?”

Eren chose to ignore him.

“Ready?” Sasha asked. She didn’t really need an answer since Jean started to race her down from the boardwalk to the beach.

“I haven’t been to a beach in so long,” Connie sighed when his feet hit the sand. He quickly put his flip flops back on when he found the sand to be too hot.

“It’s a nice beach,” Eren said, pulling his sunglasses down from his head to over his eyes. “I’ll give it that.”

“Don’t be such a snob,” Mikasa rolled her eyes as she walked next to him. “Though you’re right. The one by your house is nicer.”

“Ah, whose the snob now.”

This time it was Mikasa who was shoving him. Connie cleared his throat and they quickly realized yet another slip up. That was probably the first bout of public physical contact they had this whole time. Mikasa quickly dropped her hands and went back to walking silently by his side. Okay, so maybe they both were bad at this.

“Over here!” Sasha called her arms waving over her head at where they laid their towels out. “Toss me the sun block, I’ll get Mikasa.”

Eren was about to tell her that was okay as he walked up to her and Jean but on second thought it might be better if he didn’t do that. He was pretty sure everyone at this beach would know at that point if he had to rub his hands all over her. He turned to Armin instead. “Looks like I got you, buddy.”

“Just please don’t draw things in the sunscreen like you did last time and then have to explain to my grandpa why my sunburn was aliens shooting lasers at earth.”

“C’mon, he totally thought it was funny.”

“I didn’t,” Armin said but he was laughing so it took away some of the effect.

Sasha tossed the sunscreen back over and before Eren could actually say anything to Mikasa, Sasha was already dragging her towards where Connie ran off into the water. Eren poured some of the lotion on his hands before passing it to Armin to get the parts he could reach.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t draw dicks,” Jean said, standing near Eren.

“Yeah, that wasn’t an easy one to explain either,” Armin snorted, rubbing the sunscreen over his arms. “To anyone let alone our middle school teacher.”

“And I got in trouble for it remember? I never wanted to look at another weed in my mother’s garden after that,” Eren said, rubbing the rest of the lotion over Armin’s shoulders. “Okay, you’re good to go.” Eren dropped the bottle on one of the towels as he dropped his own backpack, ready to follow after Armin to get in that water.

“Hey, Eren, could I talk to you for a second?” Jean was still lingering behind and now Eren knew why.

“Yeah, sure, what’s up?”

Jean who had been looking pretty excited for most all the trip suddenly had a grim expression on, one Eren was pretty used to that from Jean but not on a vacation. “This is really awkward, and I’m sorry, but I wanted to ask first.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“I know it’s been like nearly five months since you and Mikasa broke up and I just wanted to know if you’d be okay if I asked her out. We’re friends and all so I wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable I mean, I know you broke up with her but I…I just wanted to ask.”

Eren couldn’t say he was surprised and hey, as far as Jean knew she was single now. A part of Eren wanted to say sure go ahead and have Mikasa shoot him down just because of the shit Jean had given Eren over the years but Jean was being respectful about all of this. “Hey, man, I’m sorry, but I think she already has a boyfriend. I dunno the details cause, you know, but Armin told me.” Eren made a silent apology to Armin for dragging him into that lie.

Jean did look a little crest fallen but also a little confused. “She’s never mentioned it.”

“Well, you know how she can be. She’s a private person and she probably didn’t want it to make anyone feel uncomfortable.”

“She was texting someone a lot right when we left so I guess it would make sense.”

Eren felt bad, he did, and Jean was probably going to murder Eren when he found out but he wasn’t about to let Jean entertain the thought he had a chance. “C’mon, let’s go enjoy the ocean before we have to get cramped in the van again.”

Jean nodded and followed after Eren as he swerved through all the other tourists to get where their friends were splashing around in the water. Jean seemed to recover pretty quickly diving in after them only to push Sasha’s head under the waves. Eren waded out to where Mikasa and Armin were floating along in the water a little away from the others; probably do to the way Jean was thrashing around now that Connie and Sasha jumped on him trying to get him under.

“What did Jean want?” she asked leaning into Eren just a little bit.

He thought about telling her but he also thought it might be better left alone. “Nothing,” he shrugged, reaching under the water and behind her to lightly press his hand to her lower back, the others far too distracted to even notice. He leaned down so his lips were near her ear. “I haven’t seen this bathing suit before.”

“Eren Jaeger, if you think I didn’t buy new bathing suits for a three week vacation then you don’t know Sasha very well because she made me.”

Eren snorted, that sounded more like it. “Was that bathing suits plural?”

She looked up at him, a little glint in her eyes. “Plural.”

Before he even had a chance to respond he found himself being shoved under water. Eren pushed himself back up, gasping for breath and moving to push his now sopping wet hair and slick sunglasses out of his face. Mikasa was laughing harder than he had heard her all weekend and Armin was looking as proud as could be.

“That’s for drawing shit on my back,” he said.

Eren wiped the dripping water off his face. “Armin, I love you, but you’re so dead.”

Armin was quick sure but not quick enough and Eren soon found sweet revenge in Armin’s now soaking wet blond hair. Mikasa didn’t let either of them win, dunking the both of them at the same time when they came for her. Of course, between Eren and Armin, then Sasha, Connie, and Jean, they all brought her down too. The ocean always made him feel free, and there was nothing like sharing that with the people he cared about.

Of course, the ocean and the beach always made him feel exhausted as well. He was the one being shaken awake on the beach, unsure how long he had been laying on someone’s towel which he stole when he was done choking on sea water.

“C’mon, Eren,” Mikasa said, her shirt and shorts over her sun dried bathing suit. “Time to go.”

Eren nodded pushing himself up to his feet with a yawn. The others were already off in the distance carrying their things back up to the boardwalk which would lead to the parking lot. “What time is it?”

“3pm,” Mikasa said walking next to him as they followed after their friends.

“Damn, we’re gonna get in really late.” He looked down at Mikasa whose face was tinted just a little pink from the sun, a warm smile on her lips. “Ah well, it was worth it.”

Everyone did seem to think so, they were all still chattering about all the fun they’d have when they got to the Jaeger’s beach house and they could go to the beaches whenever they wanted when Eren and Mikasa met them on the boardwalk. Sasha and Jean wanted to get changed having stayed in the water longer than the rest. Connie opted to stay and wait for them while Eren led Armin and Mikasa back to the van.

“Eren, toss me the keys I got it,” Armin said standing near the driver’s side door.

“You sure you’re okay to drive?” Eren said tossing his and Mikasa’s bag in the trunk.

“Yeah, I got it. I slept a lot on the beach.”

Eren threw the keys over and Armin unlocked the door letting them all in. No one else was here yet which meant Eren could finally lay claim to the way back and maybe sleep a little more. He sat himself down with a content sigh, stretching his legs out some. He did an arch an eyebrow up at Mikasa when she took the seat next to him.

“What?” she said, a knowing smile on her lips. “I haven’t gotten a turn back here either.”

Jean popped in the back first, taking one glance, a rather unhappy one at that, to see the backseat was full before throwing himself in the bucket seat. Connie followed suit leaving Sasha to keep Armin company up front.

“Okay guys, no more long stops with me,” Armin said, backing out of the beach parking lot. “If we want to get there any time before midnight.”

There were murmured agreements but everyone seemed to drag a little more than before. It didn’t take long at all for Connie and Jean to pass out at odd angles in the bucket seats, limbs all over the place. Even Sasha had the passenger seat leaned back so she could curl up and sleep. Mikasa had her head against the plastic side of the van but that couldn’t have been comfortable at all.

An idea occurred to him a bit risky one maybe but everyone was asleep and they could always say they just happened to fall asleep too. “Scoot up,” Eren whispered to her.

She obliged and Eren took the space to lay down on his side in the back, gesturing for Mikasa to do the same. She glanced up at everyone but seemed to have the same conclusion as Eren did, and laid down in front of him so her back was pressed to his chest, her legs against his. It was a little cramped sure but with her warm presence it was also incredibly comfortable. Eren pressed his lips into her hair, his hand snaking around her waist to keep her from falling off the seat and to keep her close. Mikasa laced her fingers with his as she leaned back into him.

Yeah, it was pretty risky but it was so worth it. Eren was pretty sure he’d fall asleep like this; he already started coming up with excuses to give the van when they were caught. Mikasa shifted her hips a bit, whether to get more comfortable or on purpose he wasn’t sure but it sent a jolt through his body.

He grabbed her hip with his hand. “Knock it off,” he murmured near her ear.

She turned her head towards him, a small smile pulling at her lips. This time she rolled her hips back, rubbing right into him. That time he had to bite back a groan, it already becoming painfully obvious what she was doing to him. It really didn’t help all he was wearing was the thin material of his swim trunks, which did approximately nothing to hide anything. Mikasa knew exactly what she was doing after all the time they had been together. She knew exactly what to do to get him worked up.

“Mikasa,” he warned when she grinded up his arousal but it lost all effect when he practically moaned her name.

She had closed her eyes, pretending she was sleeping if anyone looked but Eren knew better; also because she reached her hand back between them to rub over his hard arousal though his shorts. He bit down on his lower lip trying to keep any noises to himself as his own eyes fluttered shut. His hips bucked into not only her hand but into her backside as well. Eren didn’t miss the small gasp from her lips. Obviously it wasn’t just him.

“Yeah?” He nipped at her ear lobe. “Let’s see how you like it.” He slipped his hand down the front of her shorts, running his fingers past her lower stomach and under her bikini bottom. “Jesus, Mika,” he groaned when his fingers ran over her already slick folds making his erection throb.

“If you think,” she said breathlessly. “That I don’t like seeing you in a bathing suit as much as you like seeing me in one you’re gravely mistaken.”

That was it. Eren shifted them so she was on her back on the seat. He wrapped his arms around her as best he could, pressing his body up against her as his lips moved fiercely with hers. Mikasa ran her hands up his chest kissing him back with just as much passion, whimpering against him when he grinded his hips into hers.

“Shh, shh,” he murmured before pressing his lips to hers again.

She hooked her leg up over his giving him more room to move against her and urging him on. Eren moaned in her mouth when her lips rolled up to meet his. He reached a hand down to her thigh to slip it up her shorts.

“What the fuck are you two doing?”

Eren slowly looked up to see Connie facing them his eyes sleep and confused. “It’s okay, Connie, it’s just a dream. Go back to sleep.”

Connie rolled his eyes. “I’m not that dumb, Eren. Nice try.”

Eren looked down to Mikasa who had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide.

“Are you two done being stubborn idiots and are back together?” Connie asked still watching them.

“Ah, yeah,” Eren said. “It’s just kind of, you know, we’re keeping it quiet right now.”

“Thank God,” Connie sighed sitting back in his seat.

The van was silent again for a moment before Armin started to laugh from the driver’s seat. “That’s what you get.”

“Shut up,” Eren grunted his head falling against Mikasa’s shoulder as she tried to hide her red face at getting caught like that. It didn’t help when Connie snorted in laughter too.

“Were these the new backseat memories you were referring to yesterday?” Mikasa pressed a kiss to Eren’s cheek.

“Well, it goes go along with all the other ones where we got caught in the backseat,” he snorted.

Mikasa started to laugh too and Eren had to smile. Add it to the very long likes of those embarrassing but now very cherished memories he had with her.


	4. Jean

Connie decided Eren and Mikasa should be banned from the way back which was how Eren found himself driving again after stopping for gas. Armin took the way back with Connie, leaving Mikasa next to a still sound asleep Jean.  Eren didn’t mind too much, Armin drove a good three hours before they needed to stop and apparently swap seats. There was only six hours left now, the final stretch till they could get out of this car till they had to go home.

“Would anyone be opposed to my rendition of ‘The Final Countdown’?” Connie asked, back munching on the massive bag of chips.

“Yes,” Sasha said from the passenger seat. She was still laying down but was reading something on her phone since she woke up.  “At least save it for when we’re an hour away or something.”

“Good point, Sash.”

Eren rolled his eyes but by the time they’d finally reach only one hour left he might even join in song with them. He looked in the rearview mirror to see Mikasa still reading her book in peace from her seat. He was kind of surprised she hadn’t finished it already; she could read almost as fast as Armin did.

There was some accident traffic they got stuck in for a bit but other than that it was pretty smooth sailing. He knew he wouldn’t be able to pull the full six hours remaining but even if he could make it to three then someone else could drive the last bit to the beach house. Their arrival time was a little past 12:30am but he knew his parents would probably still be waiting for them since his mom did text him when they got to the beach house themselves, Gwen already demanding to go to beach. Maybe she’d have some food waiting for them, yeah, that sounded good.

“Hey, Armin, can you pass me a granola bar or trail mix or something?”

“I got you!” Connie said diving into the snack bag. What he pulled out Eren couldn’t see but he did know when Connie threw it, the bag didn’t make it anywhere near the front seat. It hit Jean in the head instead.

“What the hell?” he groaned, eyes opening up to see a bag of what Eren though was trail mix on his chest.

“Wanna keep passing that up here?” Eren asked holding his hand out.

Jean obliged, leaning forward in his seat to pass it to Eren, but not before giving Connie a dirty look.

“What? Why do you think it was me?” Connie asked, popping a few more chips in his mouth.

“No one else has that bad of aim.

“Well, that’s true.”

Eren set the bag on his lap, popping some of it in his mouth as he watched the traffic in front of him. Everything was going as planned for this last chunk of hours, and he even scraped off some more time for them without getting pulled over at all.

“And you guys were so concerned with my driving,” Eren snorted, glancing back in the van. “I’ve saved us so much time without a single cop coming after us.”

“Are you sure you want to brag about that while you’re still driving?” Armin said though he wasn’t looking up from his book.

“Aren’t you the only one here whose gotten speeding tickets?” Jean asked even though he very well knew the answer was yes.

“That was once,” Eren said. “And it was a back road, there’re never cops there. How was I supposed to know?”

“Maybe by not going 40 miles over the speed limit,” Armin said.

“It wasn’t that much. The cop was over exaggerating.”

“Didn’t you get another one?” Sasha asked. “But by the campus police?”

Connie didn’t even bother trying to hide his laughter. “You got a ticket from the campus police? How sad is that.”

“Hey! That was a bullshit ticket. There was no way I was speeding that much on campus. There’s people everywhere all the time, and there’s always traffic and all one way roads everywhere if you aren’t careful. No, that was a quota ticket.”

“I don’t think campus cops have quotas,” Mikasa said. She was looking down at her tablet but Eren could nearly hear the smile in her voice. “And you probably were speeding.”

“You were with me, wouldn’t you know?”

Mikasa hesitated for a moment, like she was carefully considering her next words. “Yes,” she said. “But I wasn’t exactly paying attention to your driving. I was a little distracted.”

Oh yeah, that’s right. That was the night they were up late studying for finals and Eren suggested a drive to clear their heads. Of course, that drive only led to one of Eren’s hands on the wheel and the other up her shorts. “Okay, maybe I was speeding.”

“Oh my God,” Armin groaned clearly catching on. “You told me you got caught in a speed trap.”

“And I did,” Eren said. “That cop was just waiting there for someone to speed by and a speeding ticket was all I got just so you know.”

Jean cleared his throat loudly cutting the conversation off which most of the van was probably thankful for.

“Anyone want some chips?” Connie offered.

Armin peered in the bag. “There’s only crumbs left.”

“Yeah, and I’m willing to share, Jesus, Armin, don’t be so greedy.”

After Connie tossing a variety snacks up to Eren and Sasha (and hitting everyone in the process), Armin announcing he finished his book stating that Mikasa owed him a batch of cookies when they got to the beach house cause he finished his before she finished hers, Jean and Sasha playing an obnoxious game of I Spy where Sasha just kept picking all the green cars, Eren’s turn driving was almost over. He had one hour left till he could relax for the rest of the trip.

“Who wants to drive next?” Eren called back into the van. “I got one hour and I’m done.”

“Who hasn’t yet?” Sasha asked still munching on a granola bar.

“Me and Mikasa,” Connie said. “But I’m pretty sure Mr. J said I was no way allowed to drive the van.”

“That’s because while Eren has the speeding tickets, you have the car accident,” Sasha said.

“That’s not fair, it wasn’t my fault!”

“Connie, you hit a tree with no other cars or animals around you.” Jean tilted his head back over the seat. “How could it be anyone else’s fault but yours?”

Connie crossed his arms against his chest. “You weren’t there, how could you know?”

“Cause you sent me a text after it happened saying, ‘hey man, this tree came up outta nowhere and hit my car’.”

Connie cleared his throat. “Mikasa it is.”

“You okay with that?” Eren asked, his eyes meeting hers in the rear view mirror.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” she said. “I’m pretty familiar with the area anyways.”

Jean was the one who cleared his throat this time and Eren was about to ask if they needed cough drops or something back there. It was the way Jean kept glancing over to Mikasa that made the words die in Eren’s throat. He knew that look in Jean’s face, that anxious, nervous look like he was about to ask something embarrassing or something he knew he shouldn’t but he wanted to anyway. He better not think about asking what Eren thought Jean might.

“Hey, Mikasa?” he finally asked.

Shit.

She looked over at him. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“There’s just, um, something, I kinda wanted to ask you?”

Shit. Shit.

Mikasa put her tablet down in her lap. “Of course, what is it?”

Eren was trying to watch the road, he was, but he couldn’t stop glancing in the rearview mirror every six seconds try to catch Jean’s eye to tell him to shut the hell up already.

“Well,” Jean tried to give her a smile but it failed miserably. “Is it true you have a boyfriend again?”

The van immediately went silent and Eren did everything he could not to react to words when really he just wanted to cringe. This wasn’t going to go well.

Mikasa didn’t even look surprised though, she just tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “Why would you think that?”

“Ah, cause, well, Eren told me you did.”

“You traitor,” Eren groaned, hitting his hand against the wheel.

Mikasa glanced up to the rearview mirror before looking back to Jean. “Why would he say that?”

Jean looked like he wasn’t getting any more comfortable in this conversation. “Well, I just wanted to ask him if…a question about you and in the conversation he mentioned that Armin told him so.”

Now Armin was the one glaring up at the rearview mirror. His eyes were very clearly saying, “Really, Eren? Really?”

 Sasha on the other hand was practically shaking in suppressed laughter. Some friends.

“I don’t wanna pry,” Jean said holding his hands up in defense to Mikasa. “But you never mentioned it so I just…” he trailed off, obviously not knowing how to finish that sentence.

Mikasa sighed. “I never mentioned it because I didn’t want to be insensitive.”

Eren didn’t know if Jean was relieved she answered or crushed that Eren was actually telling the truth.

Jean looked back up to her. “But why? He’s the one who broke it off first. Why wouldn’t you want to rub it in his face some?” Jean’s tone wasn’t vicious or taking a shot at Eren or anything, but he still felt a swell of anger build up in the pit of his stomach.

“You know,” Eren spat. “You keep saying that. ‘But you broke up with her’ like it makes it all better. Yeah, you’re right, I did but that didn’t mean I was right. It didn’t mean I felt oh so good when it was done. It didn’t mean that I didn’t miss her every damn day, and it sure as hell didn’t mean I felt any better. No, it was fucking hell. I’m the one who walked away, yeah, and it was the biggest damn mistake of my life.”

Jean was quiet for a moment but whether from being taken back or from realization Eren didn’t know. “It’s you isn’t it,” Jean finally said. “You two are back together.”

Mikasa spoke first. “We were gonna tell you, Jean. We just weren’t ready yet.”

It seemed like Jean also realized the rest of the van didn’t look nearly as surprised about this sudden news. “All of you knew didn’t you?”

Sasha turned around looking at the others who probably didn’t know all of them knew this whole time but her eyes turned to Jean. “It wasn’t our place to tell you. I’m sorry.”

Jean looked away from them all, narrowed eyes staring out the window. This was more than just a bit of awkward silence; this was a tension so thick Eren felt like he needed to roll down a window. This was his fault; he shouldn’t have deceived Jean the way he did but what else was he supposed to do?

“Eren?” Mikasa’s voice was soft and gentle. She was being cautious. “I think we could use a rest break.”

“Yeah, sure,” he said.

Everyone was quiet right up to when he pulled into the nearest service center parking lot. Unsurprisingly, Jean was the first one to pull open the door and walk off. Eren unbuckled his seat belt to go after him. Yeah, he and Jean bickered all the time but he was still Eren’s friend; it’s not like he liked it when Jean was pissed at him.

“Let him be,” Mikasa said, leaning forward to put a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “Let him seethe for a bit.”

Eren sighed and sat back in the driver’s seat. It probably would be best to let it be for now.

“I’m gonna stretch my legs,” Sasha said popping open the door, with Connie hurrying behind from the back seat thinking that sounded like a good idea.

“Any reason there was a need to tell him that?” Armin asked staying where he was.

“Yeah, he asked me if it was okay to ask Mikasa out. So it’s not like I was lying, she does have a boyfriend, I just left out it was me.” Eren rubbed his hand over his forehead. “This isn’t how I want our vacation to be.”

“He’ll come around,” Mikasa said. “Give him time. C’mon, I’ll switch spots with you and I’ll just start driving.”

Eren was more than happy to get out of the driver’s seat for a little bit. He thought maybe he should sit in the back to be more sensitive of feelings but that meant he’d had to sit next to Jean and one of them probably would push each other out of the van. He settled on Sasha’s seat, pushing her food wrappers to the floor so he could sit down.

He didn’t want his friends angry; he wanted them to be happy for them. He wanted to feel like everything was the way it was before. Maybe it was the way him and Mikasa went about it, maybe they should’ve told everyone about it at the beginning. It was too late to think about that now.

Sasha and Connie came back first; Sasha, with the largest slushy Eren had ever seen, taking the way back with Armin and Connie taking Mikasa’s old bucket seat.

“Anyone want something to eat?” Connie asked holding a pretty full bag of snacks open.

“Did you already finish everything Aunt Carla gave us?” Mikasa asked, turning her head back.

“Nah, I just wanted some more and this time we have candy bars and stuff. I love your mom, Eren, but she’s gotta remember the sugar sometimes.”

Jean came in last, shutting the door behind him and taking his seat still not looking any better than when he left. Connie sat back in his seat pulling out a Snickers bar while Mikasa quickly turned back to the wheel. That thick silence filled the van again as Mikasa drove the van back onto the freeway.

Eren knew he should say something, that he should do something to try and resolve it but it’s not like he was the best at talking to people. Or resolving any issues for that matter. He sighed and leaned his head back against his seat. Maybe Jean would cool off before they got to the beach house. Eren risked a glance behind his seat; judging by the look on Jean’s face that wasn’t happening.

Everyone was quiet for what seemed like an eternity, no one wanted to risk even a noise aside from Sasha slurping at her drink and Connie sharing his candy with Armin. Eren tried to sleep now that the sun was going down but it was nearly impossible when the guilt of ruining their trip was sitting in his stomach.

“Jean?” It was Mikasa who finally broke the silence, her eyes glancing in the rearview mirror.

He made no acknowledgement but he was awake so he had to have heard her.

“I’m sorry about all of this.”

Jean was still ignoring her and Eren felt some irritation replace that guilt. Mikasa was trying and Jean wasn’t even working with her.

“Hey,” Eren said, trying to bite back a harsh tone and turning his head to face Jean. “What is your problem? I easily could’ve told you she was single and had to get turned down, but I didn’t. We were doing the best we could with what we had to work with. I’m sorry you didn’t get your chance to ask her out or whatever but we’re back together that’s all there is to it.”

“I don’t care that you guys are back together,” Jean grunted, crossing his arms against his chest. “Honestly, I always kinda knew you would. Just…” He paused but whether because he was unsure what he was going to say or that he was still pissed Eren couldn’t tell. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me? We’re friends. Sure, provided you were okay with it I would’ve asked her our cause you were an idiot to dump her in the first place. Face it, if not me it would’ve been someone else. But I’m not stupid. I know how much you love her, I would’ve been happy for you guys too.”

Eren didn’t know whether to feel relieved or even guiltier. “I’m sorry, man, we just didn’t tell anyone.”

“They didn’t even tell us,” Sasha piped up. “I mean I only knew cause I walked in on them making out.”

“Same,” Armin said.

“Not fair,” Connie groaned. “They were way more than just kissing when I saw them.”

Eren glanced over to Mikasa who was looking back in the rearview mirror. “I’m sorry, guys,” she said. “We were wrong. We should’ve trusted you in the least.”

Jean sighed but he looked significantly less grumpy. “It’s fine. I know you had your reasons.”

“Does that mean we’re all okay now?” Eren asked taking a look into the back seat again.

Jean watch him for a second before kicking the back of Eren’s seat about as hard as he could, nearly sending Eren to the floor. “Yeah, dumbass, we’re fine.”

Eren coughed at the sudden impact of the seatbelt into his gut but the tense air was gone, leaving the van with something even better than they had at the beginning. There was no need to hide from them anymore. Eren finally felt fully at ease; so much so that he leaned over to press a kiss to Mikasa’s cheek.

“Eren,” she laughed, pushing his face away from her. “Stop unless you want me to drive into the ocean.”

It was the first time he noticed they were driving over the dark water, street lights and the moon reflecting in the rippling water.

“Wait, wait,” Sasha said suddenly. “If _we_ didn’t even know about you two, do your parents know?”

Eren turned around to give her a sheepish smile. “Not really.”

“Not really as in no, right?” Jean snorted.

“Not really as in Eren didn’t want his mom to go and tell Levi,” Mikasa said a smile pulling at her lips. “And then getting the lecture of his life from my brother.”

Eren groaned just thinking about it. “That’s cause it won’t be a lecture. It’ll be a bloody murder, followed by a resurrection, maybe repeat that process a few times before he gives me the lecture.”

“You’re so dramatic.”

“That’s because I don’t have a terrifying older brother like you do who’s threatened me quite a few times over the years.”

“Eren,” Armin laughed. “You do realize Aunt Carla is gonna know after one minute in the room with you two.”

“I dunno,” Eren shrugged. “She might be she might be so happy just to see Mikasa that she’ll forget about me.”

“I highly doubt it.”

“We’ll know soon enough,” Mikasa said gesturing to the GPS. “One hour left.”

True to fashion, Connie and Sasha both broke out into “The Final Countdown” and wouldn’t stop no matter how many Reese’s Pieces Jean threw at them. It made that final hour feel a lot longer than just one hour but the familiar sights of the vacation town Eren grew up spending summers at started to fill in all around the van. The paths he walked with his parents and eventually Armin and Mikasa too, the stores they stopped in, the tree Eren climbed up on a dare while they were walking and Levi had to come and drag Eren out of, the road to one of the many beaches, the spot where they found a lost kitten one summer, the times they babysat Gwen taking her to all their favorite spots, Eren taking Mikasa on long late night walks. There were so many memories here. He glanced over to Mikasa who was turning down the road the beach house was on. There was nothing from stopping them from making even more now.

“There it is!” Armin said, pointing to house down the road a little bit.

To say Jean, Connie, and Sasha were in awe was an understatement. Sure Eren had been coming here for years and years but it was a pretty large and nice looking house, surrounded by even more beautiful houses. There were palm trees and bright flowers everywhere; even in the dark they could easily be seen from the ornate street lamps.

Mikasa turned into the driveway, the gate left open for them. His parent’s rental car was already parked, an outside light on and a few lights on in the house meaning they were still awake.

“Okay,” Eren said rubbing his hands together. “You guys ready?”

There was practically no one in the back seat anymore; Armin was the last one jumping out of the van. Eren supposed that answered his question. He opened the passenger door and joined the others outside in the warm air. If there was one thing he loved about it here it was that even at nearly 1am it was still warm out.

“There you guys are!” Carla said already rushing out the side door to them. “I was starting to worry.”

“I told you we’d be fine, Ma,” Eren said as she hugged him before she quickly moved to hug each one of the others like it had been ten years since the last time each of them. Mikasa got the longest hug though which made Eren roll his eyes.

“How did Gwen do on the flights this time around?” Mikasa asked once Carla finally released her.

“Oh she was much better, though she did whine the whole time because she wanted to be in the car with you all,” Carla laughed. “She’s sound asleep right now but she’ll be probably jumping in all your beds come about 6am so be prepared.”

“All your rooms are set to go,” Grisha said, leaning up against the door to the house. “I’m sure you kids are exhausted if you want to grab your things from the car and head in.”

Everyone seemed to freeze at the same exact moment. Eren had actually completely forgotten about rooming here at the house.

“How are the rooms being separated?” Armin asked casually, reaching into the van to pop the trunk.

“Well, there’s three rooms. There’s Eren’s room which has one bed in it, a guest room with a bed and a couch, then a guest room with a bed and an air mattress. So I thought the girls could have a room, then Jean and Connie, then Armin and Eren, one of whom will have to sleep downstairs till I can find the other air mattress.”

“Oh no,” Sasha blurted out. “I’d like not to room with Mikasa please.”

Carla looked a little confused. “Is something wrong?”

“Sasha,” Eren hissed.

“Look, I’m sorry, you guys, I know you have your reasons but I’m not waking up to an extra person in my room every morning. I already got that in the motel once.”

“I’d agree,” Armin said, that stupid smile on his face. “But I’m pretty used to it by now.”

Carla opened her mouth probably to ask what was going on but the look in her eyes told her she got the message. “Well,” she said, clearing her throat. “You’re more than welcome to pick your own roommates if you’d like.” It was one of the things he loved about his mom; she got it, but she also got they didn’t want to make a big deal about it. She looked at Eren and Mikasa directly. “I take it I won’t need to look for that extra air mattress then?”

Grisha was already helping Jean and Connie with the bags, Sasha squeezing in the door to look at the house first and Armin gathering things in the back seats for everyone.

“No,” Mikasa said, looking over to Eren and taking his hand in hers. “You don’t have to, Aunt Carla.”

Despite the long ass car ride and despite the horrible months that led up to it, when he leaned in to kiss Mikasa everything felt in place again. It was going be just a normal vacation like they had every year together. There was nothing that could be better.

“Dear,” Grisha said, coming back out from the house for another load of luggage. “Are you ever gonna tell them you invited Levi and Hanji to come down for one of the weeks?”

Eren choked. Though Mikasa was trying not to laugh the others didn’t quite have the same courtesy.

“I was going to get to that,” Carla huffed. “Eventually.”

Maybe Eren spoke too soon. Granted, he did find it hard to care too much when Mikasa leaned her head into his shoulder, her laughter muffled against him. Eren slipped his arms to her sides and quickly started squeezing the spots he knew she was most ticklish in.

“Eren!” she cried, trying to get away but he already had a good hold on her.

“Oh? What’s so funny now?”

“Eren! Stop!” she gasped between her laughter.

He couldn’t have held back his smile even if he tried. “I’m sorry, Mika, I can’t hear what you’re saying.” He did stop when she started to hit him in the chest mainly because she could hit a lot harder than him.

“Might I ask where this came from?” Carla asked holding up the neon purple cat that had been sitting near the bucket seat Mikasa sat in.

“I won that for Mikasa,” Eren said, wrapping his arms around her lower back to pull her into him. “I beat her in a game of strength for that cat.”

Now it was Carla’s turn to laugh.

“Thanks a lot, Mom,” Eren snorted but Mikasa was laughing again too. At that point, Eren was pretty sure nothing could ruin the rest of the trip him, including the incoming lecture from Levi. Eren got the only woman he had ever loved back, and he swore to God he was never going to lose her again.


End file.
